Two and Three Strands of That Mistletoe
by EJ4
Summary: The snow started to fall and that is when she came into his life, and to think it only started at the White House Congressional Christmas Party.


Title: "Two and three strands of that mistletoe"  
Author: EJ (babysister_westwing@earthlink.net)  
Rating: G maybe more, who knows.  
Summary: The snow started to fall and that is when she came into his life, and to  
think it only started at the White House Congressional Christmas Party.  
Comments: This is a special piece for me. This is for Marie and Brandy.   
Christmas is coming early..... This is also the beginning of a road for me. For a  
couple of years I have been writing a special original character trying to get her  
back story right. So this is her introduction into the west wing world. I hope you  
feel she fits in. Thanks.  
Feedback: please it always is a good thing to have  
DISCLAIMERS: not mine so all the credit goes to Aaron Sorkin The only person  
that belongs to me is Christmas Kensington.  
  
Started: November 24, 2002  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh how beautiful it was in DC during the winter. The fresh blankets of  
snow, the crystal white lights that were always strung around the monuments,  
and the children running excitedly down the streets singing Christmas carols. To  
those who didn't live there it was a picture perfect scene. Especially to  
Christmas herself. People always mistook her for the holiday, or when it was  
that time of year, whenever a person said Christmas she would answer. But  
right now, it didn't matter, In three hours she would be singing at the White  
House giving her gift to those who need it most.  
  
Christmas crossed the street and looked at the magnificent building behind  
the miles of iron gate. Her father always brought her to the District two days  
before Christmas just so she could see all the decorations in the town. Her  
favorite place to stop of course was The White House. With out fail, every year,  
her favorite lights could be seen strung around the hundreds of trees that filled the  
lawn. She smiled softly as she walked over to the gate and handed the guard her  
ID and badge for the evening.  
  
"Miss. Kensington, Welcome to the White House and Merry Christmas." The  
older man said from behind his desk,  
  
"Thank you Mr......" she said taking her things back.  
  
"Joe....Just call me Joe." He said a warm smile appearing across his face. He was  
about to let her through when he noticed she didn't have any gloves or a scarf on.  
"Oh my dear...." He said taking his scarf off and stood up to put it around her neck.  
"It is so cold out there....and you have a good walk up to the building."  
  
Christmas was about to protest but Joe beat her to it. "Don't...." He said taking his  
gloves and handed them to her. "Put those on as well...It get's so cold out there..."  
  
Christmas opened her bag and pulled out a small tin. "Would you like a cookie?"  
  
He smiled and took one. "Thank you dear..."  
  
"Call me Christmas....." She said putting the tin back in her bag and picked up her  
garment bag.   
  
Joe nodded. "You better get a move on, you will be late." He said sitting down.  
  
"I will see you soon....I will send these back to you..." she said as she left the small  
office and headed up the walk towards the West Wing entrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas walked into the lobby of the building and was completely awe-  
struck by what the inside looked like. She walked up to the security desk and  
looked at the woman.  
  
"I need to find Sarah Jefferson." She said after she handed her ID to the guard.  
  
"Oh, her office isn't hard to find, but I think she is in the State dining room. Let  
me see if I can find somebody to take you over there." she said picking up her  
phone.  
  
"Thank you." She said and watched the mass of people waltz through the lobby.   
She smiled when she saw an older woman heading for the door her hands full with  
bags of presents from the party she knew the woman had probably just come  
from since they were unwrapped.  
  
"Miss Kensington, Mrs. Jefferson will be here in a moment to get you. You can  
just wait right here." She said going back to her work.  
  
Christmas nodded. "Thank you." She said and started taking off the scarf and  
gloves Joe had given her only minutes before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Leo looked over at C.J. beside him. "They really went all out this year......."  
  
"Yeah." She said pulling her wrap around her shoulders. "I love the white rose  
petals on the floor." She said admiring the petals of roses that had been scattered  
through out the middle of the floor and down the isle.  
  
"So who is on the program tonight?" Leo said not really caring to much.  
  
"The Saint Margaret's Children's Choir and Christmas Kensington."  
  
"Somebody actually named their kid Christmas?" Leo said with a small laugh  
  
"She may have been born on Christmas." C.J. said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Who knows." He said dismissevly and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Some Christmas Spirit you have there Leo..." CJ said looking over at Toby and  
smiled  
  
"Hey pokey."  
  
"C.J. don't call me that." He said with a small grumble  
  
"Why?" She said poking out her bottom lip.  
  
"Because, it's not my name. It is Toby." He said messing with his cufflink.  
  
"Goodness, what is eating everybody's ass today?"  
  
"To much Holiday Cheer." Toby said crossing his arms.  
  
"This should be a wonderful concert." She said sarcastically and went back to  
looking at her program. Little did she know how good it was about to get for the  
man sitting to her right trying to block out the conversation of the President  
about Tree Sap.  
  
~`~~~~~~~~  
After the concert  
  
Jed walked up to Christmas who was just about ready to say her goodbye's for the  
evening. "Miss. Kensington, I wanted to tell you personally that I really enjoyed  
your performance this evening."  
  
Christmas smiled. "Thank you Mr. President, It was a wonderful evening. I am  
glad I was asked to come."  
  
"I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine before you go....." He said with a  
smile offering his arm to her. Christmas handed her coat back to the agent and  
walked with the president over to a corner where Leo, Toby, Josh and Sam were  
all discussing some bill. "Excuse me Gentleman, but I need to borrow Josh" He  
said nodding to Josh.  
  
"Yes sir?" Josh said nodding to Christmas.   
  
"Josh, This is Christmas Kensington, She was about to leave, but I know how  
much you enjoyed her performance this evening so I brought her over to  
introduce you two." He said with a smile.  
  
Christmas let go of the president's arm and extended her hand to him. "Nice to  
meet you Mr. Lyman." She said with a warm smile.  
  
Josh smiled and shook her hand. "Why don't you come sit down with us....I will go  
get you a drink." He said as Jed walked off.  
  
"Oh im fine.." Christmas said shaking her head. Just then Leo turned to her.  
"Your turning down a great cup of Hot Chocolate from Josh Lyman?" he said  
with a smile.  
  
Christmas nodded. "I really need to be getting home, My father is waiting up for  
me....."  
  
Leo nodded. "Why don't I walk you out." He said after none of the other's did.  
  
Christmas raised her hand slightly. "Oh I am ok Mr....."   
  
"McGarry, But call me Leo." He said standing up. "And it is fine, beside's with  
all these people in here, you may never make it back to the door." He said offering  
his arm to her.  
  
"Thank you." She said walking beside him.  
  
"You have a wonderful voice Christmas....It has been awhile since we have really  
had somebody good....." He said in her ear.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you.... My father really is the one the compliment should go  
to....he is the one that taught me how to sing." She said as they walked through the  
crowd.  
  
He nodded and took her coat from the agent and helped her into it. "No hat or  
gloves?" He said almost in disbelief.  
  
"I was getting off the metro and I saw a little girl with out anything to keep her  
warm." She said as she took her bag from the agent. "Thank you Rick." She said  
hugging him. "Merry Christmas." She said looking at Leo.  
  
Leo smiled. "Where do you live?"  
  
"In Saint Mary's City, Maryland"  
  
Leo's eyes widened. " That is almost 2 hours from here....Did you drive?"  
  
"No, actually I rode a bus...." She said as he walked her out of the dining room.  
  
"Why don't I get you a ride home. You never know what crazies are on those  
things."  
  
"Leo, I couldn't.....That is a lot to ask. I will be fine on the bus." She said as they  
walked into the Lobby.  
  
"Are you sure?" He said looking out the door into the night.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, thank you Mr. McGarry." She said looking over her shoulder  
into the night.  
  
He nodded. "You should have a hat or something...."   
"I'm Fine sir....It isnt far to the station and my house isnt far from the stop in my  
town." She said heading to the door. "Merry Christmas." She said softly before  
slipping into the cool winter night.  
  
Jed walked up to him. "Hey..."  
  
Leo looked over at him. "Hey." he said with a grin.  
  
"Get her number?" Jed said with a chuckle  
  
"For God sakes Mr. President. " He said with a groan  
  
Jed squeezed his shoulder. "She is a beautiful woman....you should find her number  
and call her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you can have dinner with her. Better yet, see if she would like to be your date  
to our christmas party this weekend."  
  
"She doesn't Live here..." He said walking with Jed down the hall.  
  
"Where is she from?"  
  
"Saint Mary's City." He said fixing his coat.  
  
"Not to far. Just get Margaret to find her number and call her." He said slipping  
back into the party.  
  
Leo shook his head and went back in as well, not really thinking about it the rest  
of the night  
  
TBC 


End file.
